No Doubt
by Cashade
Summary: Very short fluff about the boys starting a family. Warning: Mpreg.


**Here is a little one shot Mpreg thingie full of fluffy fluffiness that I had written for Sare and decided to share with y'all. Enjoy! **

**Title actually didn't come from the group named No Doubt, it was a huge coinky dink that had me laughing a bit.**

**I don't own Glee, just love playing with Klaine.**

* * *

It's 12:00 in the morning.

Or it is night?

Why they still call it morning though it's dark as all hell, he'll never know. All he knows is that he's freezing his tushie off and that in the last five months, the guy at the twenty four hour convenience store has gotten to know him by name, preference of paper or plastic (it's plastic btw, gotta save the trees, recycle so that future generations actually have a world to live in), and even by the specific sort of candy he gets.

He rubbed his gloved hands together and pushed open the door to the store. A tingle of bells signaled his arrival.

"Hello Blaine." The guy didn't even look up. Has he become that predictable?

"Hello Guy." Guy the guy from the convenience store. It was wholly redundant.

"So what do you need this time?" Guy asked.

Blaine pulled out a list. "I need two packs of red vines and jar of crunchy peanut butter, two jars of whole butter pickles-"

"Whoa whoa wait," Guy interrupts, "You ran out of pickles? What happened to the army of jars you bought the other night?"

"All gone." Blaine replied evenly. Guy's mouth fell open a little as he stared at Blaine in awe.

"Anything else?" The astonished store keeper eventually asked.

"Yeah , two tubs of chocolate mint ice-cream and that should be it." Blaine finished.

"For now." Guy added.

"For now." Blaine conceded and chuckled.

Guy gathered the items and rung them up. Normally customers would get their own items and then come up to the counter to cash them, but Blaine was special. Special in the sense that he just didn't know where anything was and if you told him the isle there is a great possibility he'll get lost. Guy knew this through experience; Blaine's third night in the store a few months back was crazy hilarious. Guy took pity on him, he had looked so frazzled.

"That'll be $12.95." Guy told Blaine.

"This placed is always so affordable." Blaine remarked.

"Oh no hunny," Guy began, "I've been giving you a discount since I realized you showed up here every night without fail. You're like the most loyal customer ever. Though I'm figuring that you don't have much time to go before you stop shopping for these things and start shopping for diapers."

"You do have diapers here right?" Blaine started panicking a little. Where would he go for midnight runs if this place didn't have diapers? What were they doing? Gawd They knew nothing of being fathers, and all the books were kinda bullshit, (or so his dad told him). What the hell were they going to do? Because those babies were coming, ready or not.

"Yes Blaine, we have diapers." Guy reassured him before he worked himself up to the frantic father to be who ran in the store pulling at his gelled hair a couple months ago.

Blaine let out a sigh.

"Here you go." Guy said taking up the bag and handing it over. "Tell Kurt I said 'hi'."

"I will." Blaine smiled. He really needed to get the guy a present. Guy was amazing; Blaine wouldn't know what he'd do without him. He exited the store quickly and hurried back to the loft. He nodded to the doorman and rode the elevator to the 14th floor. They should really get a move on moving, as soon as they picked the house. Kurt wanted a yard and Blaine couldn't deny Kurt anything.

He reached their door, pulled out his keys and opened the lock. Kurt was right where he left him; feet elevated, heavily rounded stomach protruding over the top of the couch, tons of pillows at his back.

They were seven months along with twins. Kurt was on bed rest from the fifth month of pregnancy and he didn't like it one bit. He only stays put because he already loved these kids more than his own life. Blaine did too. As a matter of fact, anyone who came in contact with Kurt's belly already fell for the babies. Blaine was dumfounded, because his kids had the whole world charmed before they even arrived.

Kurt was rubbing his left side; he'd been doing that a lot lately, as he looked up and smiled at Blaine.

"Did you get my-"

"Yes hun, I got the ice-cream."

"How about my-"

"Yes hun, I got the butter pickles."

"And did he have the-"

"Yes hun, he had the crunchy peanut butter you like."

"And he always has the-"

"Yes hun, he never runs out of red vines. He also says 'hi'."

"So you got everything." Kurt stated with a sigh of relief.

"Was there any doubt?" Blaine sassed playfully, his free hand on his hip.

Kurt smiled at how well his husband knew him and at the greeting from the life saving clerk at the corner store. He could not live without his butter pickles right now. If he could just get rid of this pain in his side he'd be dandy, just chilling with his babies and his husband. Blaine went into the kitchen and began making Kurt's treat. A banana split. Except instead of banana's there were two whole butter pickles, then the chocolate mint ice-cream, then the crunchy peanut butter instead of chocolate sauce and cut up red vines as topping. He'd stopped questioning it months ago and just started perfecting the art of making it.

From his place in the kitchen he saw Kurt wince. "Still feeling that twinge hun?" He asked.

Kurt turned he head toward the kitchen and exhaled. "Yeah." He replied. "Only it's more than a twinge now, it's a full on throb."

Blaine stopped scooping ice-cream. "Do you need me to get the stuff and let's go to the hospital and check it out?"

"No… no, I'm sure it's nothing, I'm gonna get pain from time to time, I just have to learn to deal; I have two little persons inside me, it must be cramped in there." Kurt puffed his response out through another bout of pain.

Blaine eyed him critically. He wasn't so sure. Kurt has been having these twinges from the night before and they were only increasing in frequency as well as intensity. And according to the books (so sue him, he read them despite what his dad had said) it could be the first signs of labor. Having twins prematurely was normal because as Kurt so rightly said, it gets cramped in there. So maybe this is it; maybe the twins were coming and they just didn't know yet. Or maybe Blaine was paranoid.

"OW!" Kurt gasped.

Or maybe Blaine was right on the money.

"Okay hun, that's it. We are going to the hospital. The phone is right beside you on the table, call your dad. I will call the hospital and then call my folks, okay?"

Kurt just nodded, his face strained with pain. Blaine stopped preparing the treat and placed the bowl in the fridge. He then went through the loft like a hurricane, getting the packed bags and his wallet and Kurt's Burberry winter coat all while talking on the phone. He slipped back into his shoes and helps Kurt into all his clothes. They were out of the house in a jiffy and into their car within the next five minutes. Blaine didn't have time to panic. Kurt needed him.

"Oh crap, this hurts so fucking much." Kurt whined from the back seat. He was already breathing irregularly; trying to remember his Lamaze classes. But he couldn't even think straight; his babies were coming.

When they arrived at the hospital, there was a wheel chair, a nurse and their obstetrician… and of course, their entire family.

"How did you guys even get here so fast?" Blaine said in awe as he helped Kurt out of the back seat and into the wheel chair.

"Anderson, my grandkids are being born, the devil himself couldn't keep me away." Burt said. "How yah doing kid?" He asked Kurt.

"Hanging in there." Kurt panted out. Blaine started pushing his husband inside, the family walking beside them.

When they reached the check in desk, Carole kissed Kurt's forehead, squeezed Blaine's arm and went to speak with the nurse and the doctor. Clara Anderson kissed her son's cheek and then Kurt's. Braxton Anderson and Burt headed to get the bags. Finn squeezed Kurt's shoulder and clapped Blaine on the back. Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"Call the other's for me." Kurt panted out to her. "And Cooper, make sure you call Cooper. He'd literally burn the town down if this happened without him." Blaine chuckled as he pushed; they all knew that was true.

"I will." Rachel nodded. "Go make me a proud aunt." Kurt smiled at her as Blaine pushed him through the ward doors.

* * *

Six hours later, Kurt and Blaine laid in a double bed with two squirming pink faced blue eyed angles. Dark curls smattering their heads, identical down to the freckles that were apparent on the little cheeks.

Blaine didn't think he was allowed there on the bed, but Kurt wanted him there. And the last time he checked, he still couldn't deny Kurt anything. Blaine looked down at the little miracles in their hands; smiling because it actually just really dawned on him what had just happened.

"I'm a father."

"Yes babe, you are."

"We are Dads."

"Yes babe, we are."

"You're amazing. I love you with everything."

"Yes babe, I know." Kurt actually smirked at that one, but then said "I love you too."

"Kurt, we made beautiful babies."

"Was there any doubt?" Kurt asked tiredly, but oh so happily.

Blaine looked at his beautiful family, knowing that he would move heaven and earth for them. Knowing that multitude outside the room door, all of whom they counted as family would do the same as well. Knowing that he married the strongest, most beautiful person inside and out that he's ever known. He kissed Kurt on his brow and said "no. No doubt at all."

* * *

**Tell me what you think in a review peeps! Less than three!**


End file.
